Monsters Game
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: Han pasado años desde el incidente de MI, el mundo de los monstruos ha cambiado y muchos han aceptado las risas como mejor opción, sin embargo, Sully se tendrá que enfrentar a unos nuevos villanos quienes no están contentos con lo que ha hecho, pero las cosas se complicarán pues sucederá una situación completamente inesperada que los llevará a luchar por su supervivencia.
1. Capitulo 1: La recamara del miedo

**Esta historia está basada en Escape Room 2019, por lo que habrán varías referencias.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La recamara del miedo

Una noche tranquila en lo que podría ser la recamara de algún niño que duerme tranquila, todo parece en orden, tal como se vería el cuarto de un niño, juguetes desordenados, dibujos pegados en la pared, lo único que se oye es el tic tac del reloj.

De repente, se abrió la puerta de la recamara, y entró un monstruo, este monstruo era conocido como una de las más grandes leyendas de sustos en el mundo de los monstruos, su nombre era Abigail Hardscrabble, ella entró al cuarto, su expresión no era nada común, era una expresión de terror, su ropa estaba rasgada como si ella se hubiera enfrentado a una pelea, ella miró hacia la puerta del armario y corrió hacia la puerta. Se apoyó sobre la puerta y observo lo que parecían dos candados de combinaciones de letras.

"Un candado de 4 letras y uno de 7, dos palabras" – Dijo Abigail desesperada, en eso, la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe.

Abigail volteó hacia lo que ocurría, con expresión de terror, su respiración era alta y le temblaban los dientes, de pronto se escuchó algún extraño mecanismo, la primera sección del techo ubicada sobre la cama del niño empezó a descender lentamente.

"No,no,no…. Tiene que ser una broma" – Dijo Abigail aterrada y empezó a buscar por toda la habitación.

"Tiene que haber algo aquí" – Dijo Abigail mientras buscaba.

La sección del techo estaba tocando la cama del niño, antes de tocar el suelo, comenzó a bajar la segunda sección del techo, Abigail se aproximó a la cama y comenzó a buscar, quitó la sabanas revelando que el bulto que parecía un niño durmiendo solo era un maniquí, buscó bajo la cama y encontró una caja, la primera sección del techó aplastó una parte de la cama, empezó a bajar la tercera sección del techo.

Abigail abrió la caja y encontró un par de libros de cuentos, uno de ellos tenía una página marcada, la abrió comenzó a leer.

"Y el lobo dijo: voy a soplAr hasta Que tu peqUeña casa de paja caIga pequeño cerdo" – Leyó Abigail y notó que habían letras mayúsculas en lugares incorrectos, eso era una palabra.

"Aquí, aquí, esa es la primera palabra" – Dijo Abigail a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta del armario e introducía el código, la cuarta sección del techo empezó a descender, la segunda sección ya había tocado el suelo, la cama del muchacho quedó aplastada.

Abigail abrió el segundo libro en el cual encontró un pequeño destornillador.

"¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Para qué sirve!?" – Exclamó Abigail aterrada a la vez que miraba a su alrededor, miró las paredes, observó los dibujos, vio uno que era extraño, era un número "0000", tenía una flecha que partía del primer cero y apuntaba al cuarto cero.

Abigail observó los juguetes en el suelo, de inmediato supo para que era el destornillador, la tercera sección del techó tocó el suela, la sexta sección empezó a descender, la habitación se hacía mas pequeña, se podía escuchar el estrugir de las cosas rompiéndose, Abigail empezó a tomar los juguetes y a desarmarlos.

"¡Vamos vamos!" - Exclamó Abigail desesperada.

Desarmo varios juguetes y buscó en su interior, finalmente en uno de los juguetes encontró algo, era un motor eléctrico con una etiqueta que decía "TERMINAdo en China".

"Termina, es la segunda palabra" – Abigail se apresuró a introducir el código, pero la puerta no se abría.

"¿¡Qué pasa!?" – Exclamó Abigail, la séptima sección del techo empezó a descender.

"¡No es posible, no hay salida!" – Gritó Abigail.

"¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete maldita puerta! ¡Ábrete!" – Gritó Abigail golpeando la puerta, pero la puerta no se abría, poco a poco, la habitación se hacía más pequeña.

Rompió la ventana con la esperanza de escapar, pero lo que se veía a través de la ventana solo era una pantalla, Abigail luchó por escapar, buscó desesperada por todo lo que le quedaba de espació, finalmente la última sección del techo empezó a descender.

"¡No por favor! ¡No puede acabar así!" – Gritó Abigail desesperada, el techo seguía descendiendo, Abigail trató de detenerlo, pero era imposible.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooooooo!" – Lo último que gritó Abigail antes de morir aplastada.

El techo se detuvo, el cuerpo de Abigail quedó aplastado, entre el poco espacio que quedó, se podía ver una pequeña cámara con la que se observaba lo que sucedía.

Al otro lado de la cámara, alguien observaba lo sucedido.

"Abigail Hardscrabble, eliminada….. Estuviste muy cerca, pero fallaste, solo tenías que recorrer la primera letra al último espacio… solo eso" – Dijo una voz misteriosa, este individuo presionaba unos botones del teclado de su computadora, había un monitor que mostraba fotos del rostro otros monstruos, sus rostros estaban tachados en rojo, estaba el rostro de Abigail que pronto fue tachado en rojo indicando que había perdido.

"Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró, ahora, a terminar el diseño del próximo juego" – Dijo el sujeto misterioso.

Este se encontraba en una habitación algo oscura, había pilas de archivos amontonados, había recortes de periódicos pegados en la pared, artículos sobre otros juegos, personas humanas muertas en los juegos de este sujeto, pocos escaparon de sus retorcidos juegos de ingenio.

Las personas le apodaron como el "GameMaster".

"Este será el mejor juego" – Dijo el GameMaster.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo día

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo día

Han pasado años desde el incidente de Monsters Inc.

El mundo de los monstruos a cambiado desde que se descubrió que las risas eran mejores que los gritos, aunque desafortunadamente para unos, este cambión no resultó tan agradable como parecía.

Ahora mismo, James P. Sullivan ex-asustador y actual CEO de Monsters Incorporate, se encontraba en su oficina haciendo los deberes de siempre.

Sully como le decía, estaba escribiendo en su ordenador datos importantes como siempre, en eso, llamó su asistente a través de un comunicador.

"Señor Sullivan, hay una joven que desea verlo" – Dijo la asistente.

"Déjala pasar" – Respondió Sullivan.

Poco después, entró una joven, piel gris, cuatro ojos, cabello corto, manos tipo ex-esqueléticas, pies de tipo cangrejo y un anillo de oro en la mano derecha.

"¿En qué le puedo ayudar señorita…?" – Sully.

"Mandy, llámeme Mandy" – Respondió Mandy.

"Bueno, supongo que tienes un buen motivo para verme" – Dijo Sully amablemente.

"Sí, verá, estoy escribiendo un libro titulado "La tradición del susto" y quería preguntarle sobre el descubrimiento de la risa y como esto afectó no solo su vida sino la de los demás" – Mandy.

"Bueno, eso es algo muy complejo, prácticamente fue en el incidente que hubo hace años cuando el señor Waternoose planeó una solución retorcida para salvar a la industria, básicamente era secuestrar niños y extraer sus gritos, pero sucedió algo inesperado y una niña entró a nuestro mundo y bueno, resulta que cuando reía, la energía era mayor, quizá esto pudo ser una locura pero al final tuvimos que aceptar que la risa era la revolución, quizá es más complicada por el hecho de que hay que hacer reír a los niños en lugar de asustarlos pero la risa es más eficiente, puede que haya algunos que no se les de hacer reír a los niños pero también hay quienes no se les da asustar" – Respondió Sully.

"¿Y cree que haya alguna forma de regresas al miedo? Si mal recuerdo, asustar no solo era para obtener energía sino que también era parte de una larga tradición" – Mandy.

"¿Asustar? No, realmente no creo que sea posible, quizá haya otras compañías que continúen asustando pero aquí eso no" – Sully.

"¿Y no podría mandar a realizar plantas para sustos?" – Mandy.

"No, la verdad no sé tú pero, hace años me di cuenta de algo terrible, tras ac… tras asustar a una niña, puede verme a mí mismo, supe que lo que hacía era terrible y que los humanos son como nosotros, esas compañías que continúan con los sustos tarde o temprano tendrán que darse cuenta de que ya no pueden continuar con eso" – Sully.

"Hay quienes le han cuestionado esas ideas, piensan que es demencial nivelarnos con los humanos" – Mandy.

"No todos tenemos el mismo punto de vista, yo no cambiare" – Sully.

"Bueno, señor Sullivan, es todo por hoy, quizá nos veamos otro día" – Se despidió Mandy.

"Bueno, es un gusto hablar con usted señorita…" – Se despidió Sully.

"Puede llamarme Waternoose, Mandy Waternoose" – Interrumpió Mandy con una ligera sonrisa y después se marchó.

"Waternoose" – Murmuró Sully después de que Mandy se fue, saber que ella era la hija de Waternoose le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Sully se preguntaba si ella tenía récor contra él por mandar a su padre a la cárcel, aunque no fue por mucho, Henry Waternoose el antiguo CEO de MI había sido arrestado por intentar secuestrar niños humanos, sin embargo, su sentencia fue reducida a 3 años con libertad condicional gracias a sus abogados, desde ese entonces no se ha sabido nada de él.

Las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente llegó el final de la jornada, Sully se dirigió a la salida donde era esperado por su mejor amigo, Mike.

"¿Otro día aburrido?" – Preguntó Mike en broma.

"Sí, bueno" – Respondió Sully algo preocupado.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Mike.

"Bueno, es que….. Llegó alguien y no podrás creer quién era" – Sully.

"¿Quién?" – Mike.

"Mandy Waternoose" – Sully.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Hablas de la hija de…?" – Mike.

"Sí, quería hacerme unas preguntas" – Sully.

"Ella no me da confianza, seguro que algo trama" – Mike.

"No creo que esté tramando algo pero era raro conocerla por primera vez" – Sully.

"Bueno, luego hablamos, tengo una cita" – Mike.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana" – Sully.

Tiempo después, Sully regresó a su viejo departamento, a pesar de ser el CEO de MI, Sully aún seguía viviendo en su viejo departamento.

Sully estaba cansado así que decidió irse a dormir aunque le era difícil pues no dejaba de pensar en Mandy. Seguía pensando si ella le tendría rencor.


	3. Capitulo 3: Reunión de competencia

Capitulo 3: Reunión de competencia

Al día siguiente, Sully despertó, era hora de trabajar, afortunadamente para él, este era el último día de trabajo pues iba a tomar unas vacaciones para relajarse.

El día comenzó como otro día, Sully se levantó de su cama, tomó una ducha, se peinó el pelo de su cabeza, se preparó una taza de café y algo de comer, se cepilla los dientes y se alista para ir al trabajo.

Después de una caminata finalmente llegó a su trabajo.

Ya en su oficina, preparaba lo deberes, no sin antes dar un vistazo al periódico.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Se preguntó al ver la siguiente noticia.

"Otros monstruos desaparecieron" – Dijo Sully, lo que más le impresiono es que entre los desaparecidos se encontraba Abigail Hardscrabble y el profesor Derek Knight.

"Las autoridades creen que las desapariciones pueden estar relacionadas con otras desapariciones ya sucedidas pero aun no hay pista de su paradero" – Leyó Sully en voz alta.

"¿Pero quién estará detrás de todo eso? ¿Y qué querrá de ellos?" – Se preguntó Sully.

"Bueno, por ahora a trabajar" – Dijo Sully y acto seguido comenzó con sus deberes.

Las horas pasaron, Sully continuaba con sus deberes, llegó la hora de supervisar las plantas, todo iba en orden.

"Si tuviéramos marcadores yo diría que vas en primer lugar Mike" – Dijo Sully a Mike tras ver su desempeño.

"Bueno, ya sabes que este es mi mejor don" – Mike.

"Sí, y con esa cara no hay quién te envidie" – Sully.

"Jaja, muy gracioso" – Mike.

"Bueno, tengo que continuar con los deberes" – Sully.

"Igual yo" – Mike.

Después de un rato, Sully regresaba a su oficina pero alguien le detuvo, Sully volteó y se sorprendió de quien era.

"Carl Holbrook, ¿qué hace aquí?" – Preguntó Sully sorprendido al ver a Carl quien era el CEO de Fear co.

"¿Es que no recuerda la reunión que teníamos el día de hoy?" – Preguntó Carl en tono sínico.

Carl Holbrook era un monstruo color rojo, dos ojos color verde esmeralda, un cuerno en la nariz pequeño, dos a los lados, cortos y apuntando hacia abajo, cuerpo voluminoso, dos manos con cuatro dedos con garras, dos pies con tres dedos con garras, una cola sin puntas, vestía un traje elegante que le representaba como CEO de Fear co. Y en la mano derecha llevaba un interesante anillo de oro.

"Oh, vaya, lo siento…. Lo veré en el sala de reuniones" – Dijo Sully nervioso.

Ya en la sala de reuniones.

"Entonces, ¿cuál era el asunto importante del que quería hablar?" – Sully.

"Bien señor Sullivan, voy a ser sincero, es sobre la energía a base de risas" – Carl.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Sully.

"Vera, le respeto a usted, respeto a su padre, pero tengo que pedirle si no sería recomendable que abriera pisos para asustadores" – Carl.

"Lo siento pero temo que no" – Sully.

"Mire, sé que parece que estoy aquí por problemas de competencia pero la verdad es que no, a mí negocio no le afecta el uso de esta nueva energía pero al mundo sí, lo cierto es que nosotros estamos hechos para dar miedo no para hacer reír, lo que está haciendo es grave, quizá no lo vea hoy pero en unos años verá las consecuencias" – Carl.

"Mire, quizá usted no se haya mirado a un espejo pero yo sí, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y no pienso abrir plantas de asustadores, el mundo tiene que cambiar, no podemos quedarnos en lo mismo, asustar no es la solución" – Sully.

"Debe tener en cuenta que lo que hace pone en peligro nuestro mundo, usted está exponiendo lentamente nuestro mundo" – Carl.

"Quizá así deba ser" – Sully.

"¿Qué está insinuando?" – Preguntó Carl preocupado.

"Quizá es momento de dar el primer paso para sentar las bases de una alianza" – Respondió Sully serio.

"Lo que usted quiere va a traer graves consecuencias" – Carl.

"Quizá no, pero he pensado que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, creo que es algo que no se puede detener" – Sully.

"¿A caso sabe lo que significa eso? ¿Sabe lo que pasaría si los humanos nos descubren?" – Carl.

"Yo no puedo decir lo que pasará, solo esperar, ¿ha leído las investigaciones Sophia Lawther? Ella es de las pocas investigadoras que ha viajado al mundo humano, nosotros siempre pensamos que los humanos eran seres tontos pero sus investigaciones muestran lo contrario, ella a demostrado que los humanos han conseguido superarnos en tecnología, quizá no han conseguido crear puertas portal como nosotros o quizás sí pero lo mantienen en secreto, el caso es que su tecnología ya no se basa en tubos de vacío, han conseguido crear minicomputadoras que casi todos llevan a la mano, su mundo está totalmente conectado, lo que le pase a uno, en poco tiempo todos lo sabrán" – Sully.

"¿A qué viene con todo esto?" – Carl.

"Lo que digo es que es cuestión de tiempo para que sepan de nuestra existencia, esto ya no se puede evitar" – Sully.

"Claro que se puede evitar" – Carl.

"¿Cómo?" – Sully.

"Mantenernos en secreto" – Carl.

"Nos exponemos todo el tiempo, ya no es como antes, seguro que han de estar sospechando, si quieres evitarlo solo hay una solución" – Sully.

"¿Cuál?" – Carl.

"Cerrar todas las puertas, pero eso no sería nada conveniente" – Sully.

"Quizá haya otra solución, silenciar a quienes sospechen" – Carl.

"¿Y sabe que pasara si hacen eso? Que sospecharán aun más" – Sully.

"Si mantenemos el miedo quizá se lo piensen mejor" – Carl.

"Sí, y tendrán mucho rencor, si los hacemos reír quizá tengan menos rencor, yo creo que lo que hago es suavizar lo inevitable, y nos beneficia a ambos" – Sully.

"Solo espero que no lo lamente, por cierto, antes de irme quería darle esto" – Dijo Carl y le entregó un pequeño sobre a Sully.

"Yo también salgo de vacaciones" – Dijo Carl y se marchó.

Sully abrió el sobre y vio que eran unas vacaciones pagadas a un lugar cercano de Monstruopolis.

"Gracias" – Dijo Sully algo intrigado.

Mientras Carl salía él sacaba un móvil de su traje, era un móvil analógico.

"Se negó a entender, vamos proseguir con el plan" – Dijo Carl serio.

Al día siguiente.

Sully preparó sus maletas, tomó sus llaves y salió de su departamento dirigiéndose a su auto, era el día de comenzar sus vacaciones.

Después de unas horas de conducción Sully finalmente llegó a su destino, un pequeño y relajante pueblo en medio de lo que parecía un bosque.

Sully se dirigió a un hotel decente, estacionó su auto y entró al hotel.

"Bienvenido al hotel Tinnos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" – Preguntó la recepcionista de nombre Claire Halloran, un monstruo delgado, con pelo en todo el cuerpo de color amarillo, dos piernas largas y dos brazos largos, tres dedos en los pies con garras, cuatro dedos en las manos con garras, dos ojos color azul y cabello negro, tenía una identificación con su nombre en el pecho y en su mano derecha tenía un anillo de oro.

"Sí, tengo una reservación" – Respondió Sully y mostró la carta que Carl le dio.

"Bienvenido señor Sullivan" – Dijo Claire a la vez que le entregó las llaves.

Sully tomó las llaves y se dirigió a su cuarto, Claire lo observó y llamó por teléfono.

"Está aquí" – Dijo Claire sería y colgó.

Una vez que Sully llegó a su habitación con el número 309, dejó sus maletas y observó un reloj que había en la pared, eran las 8:00 PM.

"Daré una vuelta a ver que hay" – Dijo Sully y salió de la habitación.

Dio una vuelta por el parque ubicado al otro lado del hotel, había una fuente en el medio, era de noche y las luces estaban encendidas.

"Definitivamente este es un lugar relajante" – Dijo Sully, en eso vio algo a lo lejos, parecía ser Johnny Worthington quien ahora vestía un traje elegante y llevaba un anillo de oro en la mano derecha.

"¿Johnny? ¿Qué hace aquí?" – Se preguntó Sully, después de unos minutos regresó al hotel.

Una vez en su habitación, Sully decidió irse a dormir.

Sin embargo, algo sucedió, después de unas horas alguien despertó a Sully quién observó que se trataba de alguien vestido con suéter negro, pantalón negro, guantes negros y un pasa montañas negro.

"¿¡Pero qué..!?" – Exclamó Sully pero el sujeto le tapó la boca.

Habían otros iguales quienes retuvieron a Sully el cual trataba de luchar, uno de los sujetos le clavó una jeringa en el cuello, en eso, Sully despertó de golpe.

Era de día y aun seguía en su habitación.

"Parece que todo fue un sueño" – Dijo Sully.

Miró el reloj, eran las 9:00 AM, se levantó y abrió las cortinas para ver un lindo día, tomó una ducha y se preparó para disfrutar este día, vio que frente a la puerta la habían dejado un periódico, lo tomó y vio que en la primera pagina había una noticia interesante en la que un científico anunciaba que algo interesante iba a suceder ese día a las 11:00 AM en ese mismo lugar.

"Faltan dos horas, bueno" – Dijo Sully y salió de su cuarto, se dirigió al restaurante que había en el hotel.

"Buenos días, ¿puedo tomar su orden?" – Preguntó el mesero de nombre William Bruck, un monstruo verde, cuerpo similar al de Johnny pero sin pelo, dos brazos con manos de cuatro dedos sin garras, un pies con tres dedos con garras, cuatro ojos color amarillo, una cola simple, tres cuernos en la cabeza y llevaba un anillo de oro en la mano derecha.

"Bueno, probaré el plato de nombre Petit" – Respondió Sully.

"En seguida se lo traigo" – Dijo William.


	4. Capitulo 4: Una pesadilla hecha realidad

Capitulo 4: Una pesadilla hecha realidad

Después de terminar su comida y pagar la cuenta, Sully salió del hotel, el día era hermoso aunque había algo raro, el lugar parecía algo vacío pero no importaba.

Sully se dispuso a dar una caminata por el parque aunque había algo raro que Sully no notaba y es que había cámaras ocultas por los árboles, Sully continúo caminando hasta que se encontró con Carl.

"Buenos días Sullivan" – Saludó Carl.

"¿Carl? ¿Qué hace aquí?" – Preguntó Sully.

"Tomando unas vacaciones" – Respondió Carl, Sully sentía que algo raro estaba pasando.

"Es la segunda vez que veo a alguien que conozco, primero Johnny, ¿y ahora usted?" – Sully.

"Sí, también estoy aquí" – Dijo Johnny quien apareció detrás de Sully.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – Preguntó Sully molesto.

"¿Le preocupa algo?" – Carl.

"Ya se me hacía raro que me dieras estas vacaciones, ¿qué quieres?" – Sully.

"Solo queremos que vengas con nosotros" – Dijo Johnny.

"No iré con ustedes" – Sully.

"No, entonces no te preocupa la seguridad de cierta humana" – Dijo Carl y le mostró una foto, era de una Boo ya adulta, estaba encerrada en una jaula.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Donde está!?" – Sully.

"En un lugar seguro, si quieres verla vendrás con nosotros, si no te interesa la seguridad de una humana, solo quédate" – Carl.

"¿Qué van a hacerle?" – Sully.

"Sucede que también hemos hecho unos avances, hemos reconstruido una maquina que quizá usted ya conozca, claro, esta es una versión modificada así que no se preocupe por la humana, no le pasará nada pero nos dará un gran beneficio" – Carl.

"Te juro que si le pasa algo, te mataré lentamente" – Dijo Sully furioso.

"El gran Sullivan ahora aquí preocupado por una humana" – Johnny.

"Entonces, creo que quieres venir con nosotros" – Carl.

Sully no tenía otra opción y aceptó ir con ellos quienes se dirigieron al hotel, ahí Claire los llevó al sótano, abrió un pasadizo secreto el cual los condujo a un espantoso laboratorio.

"¡Sully!" – Gritó alguien, Sully volteó y vio que se trataba de Mary también conocida como Boo.

"¿A dónde vas?" – Dijo otro monstruo quién la sujetó, su nombre era Brian Marcus, este era un monstruo tipo murciélago, cuerpo delgado, pelo purpura, dos brazos, alas en cada brazo como un murciélago, pies cortos con tres garras, una cola con espinas, tenía una nariz similar a la de Sully y tenía dos ojos color rojo e igualmente tenía un anillo de oro en la mano derecha.

"¡Suéltame!" – Exclamó Mary.

"Déjala ir" – Dijo Sully.

"No hasta que terminemos" – Carl.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Sully.

"Que aprendas la diferencia entre un monstruo y un humano" – Respondió Carl e hizo una seña con la mano.

Apareció otro monstruo, este era azul, cuerpo delgado, tenía tentáculos dos tentáculos como manos, dos pies con dos garras, tres ojos tipo caracol y en su tentáculo derecho llevaba un brazalete de oro. Su nombre era Peter Roger.

Este escoltó a Sully hasta una silla de su tamaño, lo obligó a sentarse y ató sus manos y pies con amarras de metal.

"¿Qué le van a hacer?" – Mary.

"Haremos que recapacite" – Dijo una voz familiar, en eso, apareció Henry Waternoose al lado de su hija Mandy, al igual que los otros, tenía una anillo de oro en su mano derecha.

"¿Waternoose?" – Sully.

"Me da gusto verte así James" – Waternoose.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Sully.

"Lo que es mío, verás, lo que más me molestó, no fue que me quietaras mi compañía, fue lo que le hiciste y lo que le hiciste a nuestro mundo" – Waternoose.

"Me da gusto verte Sullivan" – Dijo otra voz, este era Randall, solo que se veía distinto, tenía varias cicatrices en su cuerpo y le faltaba un diente, llevaba puesto un anillo de oro en su mano derecha superior.

Este corrió hacia Sully y lo agarró del cuello.

"No tienes idea de lo que me ha pasado" – Dijo Randall furioso.

"Mejor déjalo, lo que queremos es que recapacito, no matarlo" – Dijo otro monstruo, este era similar a Randall pero de color café, con cuatro extremidades, dos ojos, garras en los dedos y sin crestas, un anillo de oro en la mano derecha. Su nombre Bobby Strahm.

Randall soltó a Sully, no sin antes darle un golpe en el estomago.

"¿Qué quieren hacer?" – Preguntó Sully adolorido, Randall lo miró.

"Esta máquina te hará recapacitar, básicamente te haremos sentirte como un humano para que sepas quien es superior y lo mejor de todo, será doloroso" – Randall.

"No has cambiado nada" – Sully.

"Yo quería revolucionar la industria, quería superarte, quería respeto pero tú te metiste en mis asuntos y me enviaste al mundo humano, no tienes idea de todo lo que pasé" – Randall.

"James, sé que es duro pero es por tu propio bien, debes entender que no somos como los humanos" – Waternoose.

"Te equivocas" – Sully.

"Será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que alguien se dé cuenta" – Dijo Javier Ríos quien había entrado, al igual que los demás, tenía un anillo de oro en la mano superior derecha.

"Bien, Sullivan, hora de empezar la diversión" – Dijo Randall con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Bah, yo no quiero estar aquí" – Dijo Johnny y se fue.

"¿A dónde vas?" – Preguntó Carl.

"A dar una vuelta, no quiero ver esto, regresaré cuando todo termine" – Respondió Johnny y se fue del hotel.

"Él se lo pierde" – Dijo Mandy.

"Bien Sullivan, hora de prepararte" – Dijo Randall y le colocó una boquilla en la boca.

"Esto básicamente simula el extractor de gritos, vas a saber lo que es ser un humano" – Dijo Randall.

Bobby se paró frente a un panel de control.

"¡Déjenlo en paz!" – Exclamó Mary.

"Calla" – Dijo Brian y le tapó la boca.

"Empecemos con el nivel 3" – Dijo Bobby y activó la maquina.

Mientras tanto, Johnny seguía caminando, miró su reloj, vio que eran las 10:55 AM.

"Me preguntó, ¿qué será ese evento?" – Se preguntó Johnny y continuó caminando.

De repente, Johnny se golpeó con algo, como si hubiera sido una pared, cayó al suelo desconcertado, se levantó y se acercó a lo que lo golpeó, no veía nada, extendió una mano y se sorprendió de que lo que tenía enfrente era una pared, miró más de cerca y se llevó la terrible sorpresa de que se trataba de una enorme pantalla.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Se preguntó Johnny y de inmediato sacó su móvil, trató de llamar pero no había señal, de inmediato corrió de regreso.

Mientras tanto.

Bobby apagó la maquina, lo cual fue un alivio para Sully quien estaba agotado.

"Mmmfh" – Mary trataba de suplicar.

"Ponlo en 10" – Ordenó Randall.

"De ninguna manera, eso lo matará" – Dijo Bobby.

"No me importa" – Randall.

"¡Randall!" – Waternoose.

En eso Randall tomó una llave inglesa y se la arrojó.

"¡Cállate! ¿¡Crees que me importa!? ¡Quítate inútil!" – Exclamó Randall y echó a un lado a Bobby, puso la maquina en 10.

Johnny continuaba corriendo, ya eran las 11:00 AM.

"¡Randall no!" – Exclamó Carl.

"Lo que quiero es matarlo" – Dijo Randall furioso pero antes de activar la maquina sonó una alarma, como de un despertador, se oía en todo el pueblo.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Preguntó Javier.

La alarma se detuvo y en ese momento, una sección cuadrada del piso descendió un poco para después caer a un gran hueco.

"¿¡Qué rayos!?" – Exclamó Mandy.

Carl se acercó y miró el hueco, era un hueco my profundo, en ese momento, otra sección cayó al hueco seguida de otra.

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" – Exclamó Willian quien huyó, los demás le siguieron.

"¿Qué hago con la humana?" – Preguntó Brian.

"Déjala que se muera" – Respondió Waternoose huyendo, Brian soltó a Mary y huyó.

Johnny continuó corriendo pero de pronto, una sección de suelo frente a él cayó lo que hizo que se detuviera de inmediato, vio a su alrededor como otras secciones caían.

Mary corrió hacia Sully, le quitó la boquilla, sus labios estaban hinchados.

"Vámonos" – Dijo Mary mientras desataba a Sully quien estaba cansado.

"Vámonos" – Dijo Mary ayudando a Sully, finalmente salieron del laboratorio antes de que todas las secciones de suelo cayeran.

"¿Qué está pasando?" – Preguntó Claire al ver que los demás salían de inmediato.

En ese momento llegó Johnny.

"Algo está pasando" – Dijo Johnny, en ese momento, la sección donde Johnny estaba parado cayó pero afortunadamente logró sujetarse de la cornisa y subir.

"Ya nos dimos cuenta, nos vamos de aquí" – Dijo Carl.

"No podemos" – Johnny.

En eso, volvió a sonar la alarma, las secciones dejaron de caer.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Waternoose.

"Creo que estamos encerrados, lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor son pantallas" – Johnny.

Sully y Mary salieron del lugar a través de una puerta trasera sin que los vieran.

"Tenemos que buscar ayuda" – Dijo Mary, Sully aun estaba débil.

"¿Qué está pasando?" – Preguntó Mary al ver los demás agujeros.

Ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño edificio.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" – Dijo Carl al salir del hotel, los demás estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo más impactante era que pudieron ver otros edificios con secciones faltantes, secciones cuadradas, pero no solo eso, la parte superior aun se mantenía lo cual indicaba que el cielo era una pantalla.

"Yo me voy de aquí" – Dijo Peter y corrió a su auto.

"Espera, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?" – Preguntó Johnny tratando de detener a Peter.

Peter subió a su auto e intentó encender el motor pero este no funcionaba.

"¿Qué coño pasa?" – Peter.

Sin esperarlo, volvió a sonar la alarma.

"¡Peter sal de ahí!" – Gritó William.

Peter trató de salir pero la sección de piso frente a la puerta cayó.

"¡Joder!" – Exclamó Peter antes de salir, decidió salir por la otra puerta solo para ver como las secciones de piso bajos su auto caían junto con el auto.

"¡Corran!" – Gritó Javier.

Todos corrieron en círculos con la intención de evitar caer en los agujero, poco después sonó nuevamente la alarmo lo cual detuvo las secciones.

Sully y Mary llegaron al edificio pero no pudieron entrar pues el edificio era una imagen proyectada por la pantalla.

Los demás empezaron a buscar una forma de salir, se dirigieron a los demás edificios pero no podían explorarlos por completo pues estaban limitados por las pantallas, en eso, Johnny encontró algo, una puerta pegada a la pantalla.

"¡Hey! Encontré una puerta" – Gritó Johnny.

Los demás corrieron hacia él, observaron la puerta y había un problema, se necesitaba una llave.

"309, quizá es una pista" – Dijo Javier al ver los números gravados en la puerta.

"¿Qué esto? ¿Un especie de juego?" – Claire.

"Si es un juego, hay reglas, así que podemos ganar, hay que buscar que significan esos números" – Dijo Bobby.

"Entonces hay que separarnos y buscar" – Dijo Johnny.

Mientras tanto, Sully y Mary regresaron al hotel ya que Sully había dejado las llaves de su auto ahí.

Dentro del hotel, Sully y Mary buscaron las llaves en su cuarto, en eso Mary notó algo en un cuadro ubicado en una pared.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Preguntó Mary y movió el cuadro revelando que detrás de él había una caja fuerte.

"Necesitamos una llave, ¿cómo supiste lo del cuadro?" – Sully.

"Vi que tenía en miniatura los mismos números de tu habitación" – Mary.

"Vaya, tienes buen ojo, pero necesitamos una llave" – Sully.

"Mira esto" – Dijo Mary a la vez que tomaba el reloj de pared.

"Sus manecillas son rara" – Dijo Mary, abrió el reloj y sacó las manecillas, descubrió que al unir las manecillas, estas formaban una llave, era la llave de la caja fuerte, abrió la caja y dentro había una pequeña caja que parecía imposible de abrir.

"Eso no creo que nos sirva" – Dijo Sully.

"Cuando era niño…" – Mary.

"¿Qué?" – Sully.

"Que cuando era niña, mi padre me regaló una caja especial, le llamaba caja china ya que se requería de resolver un rompecabezas para abrirla" – Dijo Mary y empezó darle unos golpes a la caja hasta que se escuchó un pequeño click.

Mary observó que ahora se podía mover uno de los lados de la caja, esto permitió que la tapa de la caja se pudiera abrir y dentro se encontraba la llave la cual traía una pequeña cadena para usarse como collar, y había una nota escrita en la caja la cual decía "_Hora de salir_".

"Eres muy lista" – Dijo Sully.

"Sí, llévala tú" – Dijo Mary y le entregó la llave.

Sin esperarlo, volvió a sonar la alarma pero esta vez, los sectores empezaron a caer en orden, empezando desde el centro, caían de una forma en la que el pueblo quedaría dividido en 4 partes.

"¡Corran!" – Gritó Johnny, todos empezaron a alejarse de los sectores, la mayoría se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la puerta.

Sully y Mary salieron del hotel de inmediato pues este se derribó ya que estaba en medio del camino de los sectores, Waternoose y William quedaron en otra zona apartada aun lado de la zona donde se ubicaba la puerta.

"¡Papá!" – Gritó Mandy, Waternoose la observó, observó el enorme hueco que los separaba.

Sin dudarlo, Waternoose corrió hacia Mandy y saltó consiguió pasar el hueco pero lamentablemente el sector donde se paró cayó, Waternoose se agarró del siguiente sector.

"¡Papá!" – Gritó Mandy corriendo hacia Waternoose con la intención de ayudarlo.

"¡Mandy!" – Gritó Waternoose antes de que el sector donde se había agarrado cayera.

Waternoose cayó en el enorme hueco, solo se oían sus gritos para finalizar en un fuerte golpe producto del estrellarse contra el suelo muriendo. Mandy solo se quedó observando el hueco, estaba sin palabras, había visto morir a su padre y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo, pronto, se derrumbó en llanto, a la vez que volvía a sonar la alarma deteniendo los sectores.

Javier se acercó a Mandy y la tomó.

"Vamos, levántate, tenemos que irnos" – Dijo Javier.

"No, no, yo quiero estar con mi padre" – Suplicó Mandy.

"Tienes que seguir" – Dijo Javier y la llevó con el grupo.

Las cuatro zonas estaban muy separadas, era muy difícil pasarlas saltando, no quedaba tiempo, pronto volvería a sonar la alarma y quizá esa vez sería la última.

Sully observó el hueco que los separaba, miró hasta donde estaban los otros.

"¿¡Quieren ayudarnos!?" – Gritó Sully a los demás.

Carl lo miró.

"¿¡Qué te hace pensar que te vamos a ayudar!?" – Preguntó Carl molesto.

"Tengo la llave" – Respondió Sully a la vez que mostró la llave.

"Hijo de puta" – Dijo Carl.

"Muy bien, vamos a ayudarte, pero primero lanza la llave" – Dijo Peter.

"¿Crees que soy estúpido? Primero nos ayudan y yo les doy la llave, o podemos morir todos" – Dijo Sully.

"No queda otra opción, hay que hacerlo" – Dijo Johnny.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Los van a ayudar!?" – Exclamó Randall.

"No hay tiempo, hay que buscar algo con que ayudarlos" – Dijo Carl.

Empezaron a buscar algo que fuera útil y finalmente encontraron una manguera contra incendios.

"Esto será útil" – Dijo Javier y desconectó la manguera.

Mientras tanto, William seguía atrapado en otra zona, no se atrevía a saltar, vio a los demás.

"¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí!" – Gritó William.

Los demás voltearon.

"¡En seguida te vamos a ayudar!" – Gritó Claire.

"Bien Sullivan, aquí tienes, sujétense de ella, los vamos a traer a nosotros" – Dijo Brian quien volaba sobre ellos sujetando un extremo de la manguera la cual la soltó.

Sully tomó la manguera.

"Mary, quiero que te subas a mi espalda" – Dijo Sully, Mary le hizo caso.

Sully se preparó con la manguera y saltó al hueco, los demás sujetaron la manguera con fuerza.

"Ahora súbanlo" – Ordenó Carl, todos empezaron a tirar de la manguera.

Finalmente, cuando Sully ya estaba cerca del borde, sucedió la tragedia, volvió a sonar la alarma, comenzaron caer los demás sectores incluyendo el sector donde se ubicaba Randall quién cayó, no pudo sujetarse bien de la manguera ya que lo tomó por sorpresa, afortunadamente, Sully logró sujetarlo de la cola y salvarlo.

"No me sueltes, ¡no me sueltes!" – Suplicó Randall.

"¡Rápido, súbanlo!" – Ordenó Peter.

Todos tiraron con fuerza hasta que finalmente lograron subirlo.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" – Exclamó Carl, todos corrieron hacia la puerta excepto Brian.

"Yo iré por William" – Dijo Brian y se fue volando hacia William quien estaba aterrorizado al ver como caían los sectores, cada vez el suelo se hacía más pequeño.

"William, sujétate de mí" – Dijo Brian, William le hizo caso, sin embargo, William era demasiado pesado, Brian no podía levantarlo.

"Lo siento, lo siento" – Dijo Brian al ver que no podía salvar a William.

"Por favor, no me dejes, no quiero morir" – Suplicó William pero Brian no podía hacer nada excepto ver como se acaba el suelo.

Los demás llegaron a la puerta y usaron la llave, consiguieron abrir la puerta y observaron como el piso se venía abajo. Brian no pudo hacer nada, en poco tiempo se acabó el suelo, William cayó hacia su muerte, sus gritos se detuvieron cuando tocó el suelo.

Brian regresó con los demás, estaba completamente decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder salvar a William, los demás solo observaron lo que había pasado.

Ahora les quedaba claro la gravedad de su situación, ahora su objetivo era salir de ahí.

Continuaron por la puerta la cual tenía un pequeño pasillo que conducía a un ascensor con el espacio más que suficiente para ellos, entraron en el ascensor el cual los llevó hasta la parte de arriba, al detenerse se abrieron las puertas, salieron del ascensor para entrar en lo que parecía una cueva rocosa y húmeda, se podía escuchar el sonido del agua, como si fueran cascadas, vieron al final de la cueva luz, era la salida, se dirigieron a ella y al salir, quedaron sin palabras, estaban una zona llena de rápidos aparentemente al aire libre.

"Esto….. Hemos salido, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó Bobby.

Observaron el lugar, era un pequeño acantilado, abajo había un pequeño lago de aguas rápidas, habían varias cascadas, lo demás eran rocas.

"Yo no creo que hayamos salido" – Respondió Brian.


	5. Capitulo 5: Kayaks y la maldición del ca

Capitulo 5: Kayaks y la maldición del calor

Brian intentó volar lo más rápido que podía solo para toparse con el techo que al igual que en la habitación anterior era una pantalla que proyectaba el cielo. Después bajó con los demás.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" – Preguntó Carl.

"Miren, encontré una puerta" – Dijo Bobby quien se encontraba frente a una puerta de piedra cerca de donde estaban los demás.

"Genial, ¿y ahora como la abrimos?" – Johnny.

Randall vio algo a lo lejos entre las rocas.

"Creo que vi algo, voy a echar un vistazo" – Dijo Randall y se dirigió hacia aquel objeto.

Randall mientras escalaba las rocas se dio cuenta de que había rocas diseñadas para alpinismo para que cualquiera de los otros pudiera llegar, finalmente llegó hasta ese objeto el cual era un pequeño botón rojo, lo presionó y esto abrió la puerta de piedra. La puerta se abría con un sonido mecánico moderno.

Randall regresó con los demás quienes entraron por la puerta, dentro había una gran piscina con varios kayaks, eran kayaks diseñados para cada uno de ellos incluido Waternoose y William.

"¿Ahora tenemos que navegar?" – Javier.

"Creo que es obvio" – Johnny.

"Bueno, ustedes vayan por ahí, yo les seguiré volando" – Brian.

Bobby notó que en una pared había un pequeño botón rojo, lo presionó y esto abrió una puerta en la piscina que conducía a los rápidos, los botones tenía un diseño que encajaba con el tema de la habitación.

Randall vio que a un lado había lo que parecía ser un esqueleto humano, se acercó y vio que era un esqueleto de plástico con traje de explorador, frente al esqueleto había un pequeño diario con una página marcada, Randall tomó el libro y empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

"Traducción de los grabados en las paredes, aquél que se atreva a profanar el santuario de PunaGuy sufrirá las consecuencias, pues todo su entorno arderá" – Leyó Randall.

"¿Qué significa?" – Carl.

"No tengo ni idea" – Randall.

"Olvídense de eso y vámonos" – Dijo Sully mientras subía al Kayak que le correspondía, Mary le siguió y después los demás.

"Bien, hora de irnos" – Dijo Peter y empezó a remar dirigiéndose a la salida, los demás le siguieron.

Lo que no sabían es que detrás de las rocas habían resistencias de horno las cuales se habían puesto en marcha y la temperatura iba ascendiendo lentamente.

El grupo salió de la piscina y ahora se encontraban en los rápidos, Brian les seguía desde los aires, el grupo remó hasta llegar a una cueva la cual los condujo a una serie de túneles.

"¡Cuidado!" – Exclamó Peter al ver que en la pared de una curva habían pinchos.

Logró remar lo suficiente para evitar los pinchos, al dar la vuelta llegó a una bifurcación de túneles, eran tres túneles, dos de ellos tenían una gran marca en el techo color verde, la otra la tenía de color.

El grupo se dividió entre los túneles verdes, sin embargo, la corriente era demasiado fuerte hacia el túnel rojo y era difícil evitarlo, y lamentablemente Bobby no lo consiguió, el túnel rojo terminaba en una serie de cuchillas giratorias.

"¡No, no, no, nooooooo!" – Gritó Bobby tratando de evitar las cuchillas pero no lo consiguió y murió destrozado.

Las cuevas estaban alumbradas por antorchas falsas en las paredes.

Brian consiguió adelantar al grupo.

El grupo 1 (Peter, Javier, Claire, Sully y Mary) llegaron a otra serie de túneles, eran 4, tres eran verdes y el otro rojo, la corriente de agua era más fuerte en el túnel rojo por lo que el grupo era más atraído hacía ese túnel, Claire lamentablemente entró en él pero se esforzó lo suficiente como para conseguir salir y entrar en otro túnel.

El grupo 2 (Randall, Mandy, Johnny y Carl) llegaron a otra zona con túneles, 5 túneles, dos rojos y tres verdes, este era más complicado pues había un remolino en el centro de la zona y este conducía a unas cuchillas giratorios, el grupo luchó por salir hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Pronto, los grupos se reunieron en una sola zona con 6 túneles, 5 rojos y uno verde, la corriente de agua era más fuerte hacía los túneles rojos por lo que les costaba luchar por entrar en el verde. Peter lamentablemente no tuvo suerte y fue arrastrado hacia uno de los rojos.

"¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" – Gritó Peter tratando de luchas pero fue demasiado tarde, entró en el túnel el cual lo condujo a una cascada que terminaba en afilados pinchos, Peter murió ensartado en los pinchos.

El resto del grupo consiguió entrar en el túnel verde, este los condujo a una pequeña piscina donde se pudieron bajar de los Kayaks, ahí los esperaba Brian.

"¿Qué pasó con Bobby y Peter?" – Preguntó Brian.

"Lamentablemente no lo consiguieron" – Respondió Javier.

Vieron que en una esquina de la sala había una puerta de piedra y aun lado estaba el botón que la abría, después de presionar el botón entraron, dentro había otra sala, esta era una sala amplia, al otro lado de la sala se encontraba una puerta con un rostro de piedra esculpido en ella, era la salida.

"¿Cómo la abrimos?" – Preguntó Johnny mientras trataba de empujarla.

"Oigan, ¿soy yo o está haciendo mucho calor?" – Preguntó Claire.

"No, yo también siento calor" – Respondió Brian.

"Un momento, ¿el diario no hablaba de que nuestro alrededor ardería?" – Preguntó Sully preocupado.

"Esos cabrones, ¡Nos van a cocinar vivos!" – Exclamó Carl.

Pocos minutos después, salió una luz roja que provenía de las grietas de las rocas, eran las resistencias las cuales estaban a máxima potencia, el calor empezó a aumentar aún más.

"Tenemos que encontrar la forma de abrir esa puerta" – Dijo Johnny mientras se quitaba el traje.

"Nos están observando" – Dijo Randall apuntando a las cámaras de seguridad ubicadas en la cuatro esquinas de la sala.

"¡Jodanse!" – Gritó Carl a las cámaras a la vez que les hacía gestos obscenos.

"Eso no servirá de nada, tenemos que encontrar la forma de abrir la puerta" – Dijo Mary.

Carl no pudo más y tuvo que quitarse la ropa, el calor era insoportable, Sully encontró que en las paredes habían unos ganchos, tiró de uno y es cuchó un sonido mecánico, al soltarlo, este regresó a su lugar original a la vez que se escuchó el sonido nuevamente, habían 6 ganchos en total.

"Creo que encontré la clave" – Dijo Sully.

En ese momento, varias piedras de las paredes se moviendo dando al descubierto unos ventiladores que soplaban aire caliente lo que aumentaba aun más el calor.

"Esto es una pesadilla" – Dijo Mandy sentándose en una esquina.

"Hay que tirar de los ganchos" – Dijo Sully.

Los demás se dirigieron a los ganchos pero no sucedía nada.

"Esto no sirve" – Johnny.

"No puede ser, tiene que haber algo" – Carl.

El calor aumentaba, Randall regresó a la piscina para ver si encontraba algo.

"Esto es insoportable" – Dijo Sully quien se sentó en una esquena pues debido a su pelaje el calor era peor, lo mismo para Johnny y Claire.

"No se queden ahí, ¡hagan algo!" – Exclamó Carl.

"Tiene que haber una pista por aquí" – Dijo Brian observando las paredes, esperando que los jeroglíficos fueran la pista.

En eso, Carl notó algo raro en Boo, no sudaba, sin embargo, decidió quedarse callado.

Mientras tanto, Randall notó un camino que conducía de regreso a los túneles a pie. Decidió ir por ahí hasta que llegó a otra sala más pequeña donde encontró algo interesante, una caja con 6 cilindros del mismo tamaño pero con pesos distinto, cada cilindro tenía un color distinto y una cuerda para colgar excepto uno. Había una carta al lado de un esqueleto de plástico que aún conservaba la ropa, la carta tenía unos números correspondientes a cada color.

Supo en ese momento que los cilindros debían colocarse en los ganchos en el orden que indicaban los números. Regresó lo más rápido que podía pero en ese momento, se abrieron unos huecos del techo de los cuales empezaron a salir llamas lo que hacía que la temperatura aumentara aun más.

Finalmente Randall regresó.

"¡No pienso morir aquí!" – Gritó Carl golpeando la puerta.

"Encontré la solución" – Dijo Randall y empezó a colocar los cilindros en los ganchos correspondientes.

Sin embargo, tenían el problema del cilindro sin cuerda.

"Tiene que ser una broma" – Dijo Randall.

"Tengo una idea" – Dijo Javier y tomó la ropa de Carl, la rasgo hasta conseguir una delgada tira de tela.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" – Dijo Javier mientras amarraba la tira al cilindro, finalmente logró amarrar la tira y colocó el cilindro en el gancho correspondiente, esto abrió la puerta.

"¡Si no quieren morir asados, vámonos!" – Exclamó Javier mientras corría hacia la puerta, los demás lo siguieron, entraron y en ese momento se cerró la puerta justo antes de que las flamas se hicieran más grandes e incineraran todo lo que había en la habitación.

Una vez dentro, el grupo entró en otro ascensor el cual los llevó a una zona más alta.

"Eso estuvo cerca" – Dijo Brian.

"¿Quién estará haciendo esto?" – Preguntó Sully cansado.

"Creo que sé quien es" – Respondió Randall.


	6. Capitulo 6: Laboratorio toxico

Capitulo 6: Laboratorio toxico

"Creo que sé quien es" – Respondió Randall.

"¿Quién?" – Carl.

El ascensor finalmente llegó, las puertas se abrieron.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" – Preguntó Claire al ver la habitación, era un laboratorio de química.

"Realmente no sé quién es, lo que sé es que le conocen como el GameMaster" – Respondió Randall.

"¿El GameMaster?" – Carl.

"Cuando estaba en el mundo humano, pude ver sobre casos de desapariciones, pocos sobrevivieron, la policía encontró una serie de habitaciones donde las víctimas fueron sometidas a juegos retorcidos como este, le llamaron el GameMaster ya que así se les llama a los que organizan unos juegos de rompecabezas y acertijos, solo que los suyos son más retorcidos y lo estamos viendo" – Randall.

"¿No han conseguido detenerle?" – Johnny.

"Nadie sabe quién es y se sospecha que no es una sola persona sino una organización, una sola persona no puede hacer todo esto" – Randall.

"Al menos tenemos una posibilidad de escapar" – Javier.

"No será tan sencillo, la dificultad de sus cuartos suele aumentar, aunque ahora entiendo por qué dejaron de desaparecer humanos, para ponernos a nosotros en sus juegos" – Randall.

"Creo que encontré algo" – Dijo Sully mientras revisaba unas estanterías, Johnny fue a ver de qué se trataba.

"Esto debe ser una broma" – Dijo Johnny al ver de qué se trataba, eran folders de archivos sobre ellos.

Sully revisó el suyo.

"Cabrones, nos conocían, sabían lo que haríamos, sabían todo" – Sully.

"Malditos, todo fue parte de su plan, ellos querían que fuéramos a ese pueblo, por eso lo reconstruyeron" – Carl.

"Olvídense de eso, lo que tenemos que hacer es salir" – Dijo Brian.

"Y pensaba que la CDA era la única que hacía estas cosas" – Carl.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Sully.

"Sí, crees que la CDA solo es para protegernos, te equivocas, ellos protegen sus intereses y últimamente no les has agradado, piensa que lo que te hicimos fue solo un cosquilleo, la CDA no tendrá tanta piedad como nosotros" – Carl.

"¿Qué?" – Sully.

"La CDA, no solo se dedica a protegernos, se dedica a buscar formas de no ser vencidos, sí, tienes razón, tarde o temprano los humanos nos descubrirán así que se están preparando, dice el dicho "comer o ser comido", en este caso, "conquistar o ser conquistado", no has notado que casi ya no destierran a los criminales, después de lo que le hiciste a Randall se dieron cuenta de que tenían un grave problema, ¿qué pasaría si uno de los desterrados decidiera meter a nuestro mundo en problemas? Han robado tecnología humana y readaptarla, están creando unos rastreadores para los desterrados con el fin de que no causen problemas en el mundo humano, últimamente se han dedicado a buscar desterrados cosa que no es sencilla, no fue fácil encontrar a Randall antes que ellos, la CDA por si no lo sabía suele secuestrar niños que nadie extrañaría y hacen experimentos terribles" – Carl.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" – Sully.

"Porque unos agentes formaron parte de nuestro grupo antes de desaparecer" – Johnny.

"A la CDA no le agrada lo que hiciste, están nerviosos ya que si los humanos no nos temen, las cosas serán más feas para nosotros" – Javier.

"A veces pienso que no somos muy distintos de los humanos" – Randall.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" – Mandy.

"Esas porquerías las hacen otras agencias como la CIA, ¿de verdad creen que viven en un país libre? En el mundo humano pude darme cuenta de algunas cosas, todos vivimos igual, en un totalitarismo disfrazado, el gobierno mueve las cosas para poder obtener el poder absoluto sobre cada uno de nosotros, si la CDA consigue esclavizar a los humanos, el siguiente objetivo seremos nosotros" – Randall.

"Tiene que haber una forma de…." – Dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido cuando una televisión ubicada en una esquina se encendió.

Todos observaron el monitor.

"Bien doctor, hemos gastado millones en este proyecto, ¿tiene algún resultado?" – Preguntó un sujeto de la tele.

"En un momento, solo hay que esperar seis minutos y comenzaremos" – Respondió otro sujeto, en ese momento apareció una cuenta regresiva de 6 minutos.

"Bien, esto es distinto" – Carl.

"¿¡Distinto!? ¡Saber cuánto me queda no es relajante!" – Exclamó Claire.

"No perdamos el tiempo, ¡hay que buscar la solución!" – Exclamó Johnny mientras buscaba.

El grupo empezó a buscar por todo el laboratorio en busca de alguna pista, Randall encontró un baúl metálico cerrado, necesitaba una llave.

Carl encontró unos tanques con un extraño sistema de tuberías ubicado en una esquina, había otro en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, ambos estaban dentro de una jaula, Carl notó que el tanque tenía una etiqueta "VX".

"¿Qué es VX?" – Preguntó Carl, Randall le miró impactado.

"Es un gas nervioso, ¡Si no hacemos esto rápido nos van a envenenar!" – Exclamó Randall.

"¡Sigan buscando!" - Exclamó Mandy, quedaban 5 minutos.

Mientras buscaba, Randall encontró unos recortes de periódicos que hablaban sobre unos ladrones que reventaron una cerradura usando cesio.

"No hay llave, tengo que reventar la cerradura" – Dijo Randall al ver el periódico por lo que empezó a buscar cesio por todo el laboratorio.

Carl notó que Mary casi no buscaba así que se acercó.

"Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué no sudas y por qué no mueves los ojos?" – Preguntar Carl sospechando.

"Bueno, me descubriste" – Respondió Mary y se abalanzó hacia Carl tratando de estrangularlo.

"¿¡Mary qué estás haciendo!?" – Exclamó Sully, Mary le miró.

"Ustedes no saldrán de aquí" – Respondió Mary con una sonrisa siniestra y se tomó una botella de vidrio y la arrojó a Sully quién la esquivó pero Mary se abalanzó hacía él para golpearlo.

Mientras tanto, Randall continuaba buscando hasta que finalmente en un cajón encontró lo que buscaba, unas pequeñas barras de cesio, tomó una con unas pinzas y la introdujo en la cerradura del baúl.

Johnny le arrojó un frasco con acido a Mary lo que hizo que se le derritiera la cara para revelar que era un robot.

"Eso no te servirá" – Dijo Mary y tomó unos frascos para también arrojárselos.

Randall llenó una botella con agua y la vertió sobre la cerradura, la reacción con el cesio provocó una pequeña explosión la cual hizo que el baúl se abriera revelando un panel de control extraño, había 5 palancas con distintos números y 5 espacios, las palancas debían pasar por un laberinto.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" – Se preguntó Randall, solo quedaban dos minutos.

"¡Manténganla ahí!" – Exclamó Claire mientras el grupo impedía que Mary causara más problemas.

Randall observó detenidamente el laberinto y se dio cuenta de que los espacios tenían una posición peculiar, miró a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba, una tabla periódica en la pared, la arrancó y la llevó al laberinto, se dio cuenta de que cada número correspondía a un elemento, debía poner las palancas en la posición correcta de menor a mayor.

"Vamos, vamos" – Dijo Randall mientras movía una palanca a través del laberinto hasta que la colocó en la posición correcta, solo quedaba un minuto.

"Rápido, rápido" – Dijo Randall desesperado mientras movía las siguientes palancas.

"De prisa" – Dijo Randall hasta que finalmente puso la última palanca en su lugar, solo quedaban 30 segundos.

En eso, una estantería empezó a moverse revelando la salida.

"La salida, ¡vámonos!" – Exclamó Mandy mientras corría hacia la salida.

Los demás corrieron hacia la salida, sin embargo, Mary quiso evitarlo pero Javier se abalanzó sobre ella.

"¡Javier corre!" – Exclamó Johnny.

"¡Ustedes vayan!" – Gritó Javier mientras impedía que Mary se levantara.

"¡Noooo!" – Gritó Johnny, el reloj llegó a cero, la puerta empezó a cerrarse.

"¡No! ¡No!" – Gritó Johnny queriendo ir por Javier pero los demás lo detuvieron.

Los tanques de gas se abrieron para liberar el VX, en poco tiempo la habitación comenzó a llenarse de gas, el grupo no quería imaginarse lo que le estaba pasando a Javier.

Javier trató de luchar contra el gas pero le era imposible, todo su cuerpo le dolía, le costaba respirar hasta que finalmente acabó muriendo.

A la vez, el grupo tuvo que continuar a través de un pasillo el cual los condujo a otra habitación.


	7. Capitulo 7: Túneles de viento

Capitulo 7: Túneles de viento

"Podríamos haberlo salvado" – Dijo Johnny triste.

"No tienes idea de lo que te hace el VX, es un arma química completamente espantosa" – Dijo Randall.

"Era mi mejor amigo" – Johnny.

"Él se sacrificó para que pudiéramos salir" – Dijo Mandy.

"Por ahora no importa, lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí" – Dijo Carl.

"¿No te importa lo que le pasó a tu colega Javier?" – Preguntó Sully molesto.

"Su sacrificio será inútil si no salimos de aquí" – Respondió Carl serio.

Randall observó el lugar, había 5 botones enfrente de ellos, cada uno dentro de un habitáculo metálico, observó que en una pared había 5 pares de números (1-5, 3-2, 5-5, 2-4, 3-3).

"Tenemos que continuar" – Dijo Brian mientras se para frente a uno de los botones, lo presionó pero no sucedió nada.

"Quizá hay que presionarlos al mismo tiempo" – Dijo Randall.

El grupo se separó, solo habían dos parejas, Sully y Randall, Johnny y Brian. Presionaron los botones al mismo tiempo, esto hizo que los habitáculos se cerraran y que se abrieran las puertas opuestas conduciéndolos a otros habitáculos, y activando un temporizador de dos minutos.

"¿Para qué será eso?" – Preguntó Sully al ver que debajo de ellos había un gran ventilador, cada habitáculo tenía dos ventiladores, uno bajo el suelo el cual era una reja, y otro en el techo el cual no tenía reja.

"No quiero saberlo" – Dijo Randall observando que en el centro había un panel con solo una rueda niveladora, esta tenía solo 5 niveles.

Randall la puso en posición 4, esto hizo que se abrieran otras puertas incluyendo la de su habitáculo, pero a la vez, otras se cerraron.

"Esto es un laberinto" – Dijo Johnny observando cómo se abrían y cerraban las puertas.

El grupo continúo por el laberinto, no fue tan difícil llegar al final ya que era un laberinto de 5x5 habitáculos, sin embargo, al llegar al final vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada, para su mala suerte, el tiempo se había acabado y esto puso en marcha los ventiladores los cuales iniciaron con baja velocidad.

"¿Cómo la abrimos?" – Preguntó Brian desesperado.

Randall recordó los números.

"Joder, necesitamos poner una combinación en los habitáculos" – Respondió Randall.

"¿¡Qué!? Son 25 habitáculos" – Carl.

"No, creo que solo en ciertos habitáculos" – Randall.

"No hay tiempo que perder" – Dijo Sully y regresó al laberinto.

Los ventiladores cada vez giraban más rápido.

"Cada hilera tiene 5 habitáculos, la combinación es 1-5, 3-2, 5-5, 2-4, 3-3" – Dijo Randall mientras regresaba al laberinto.

El resto del grupo le siguió, cada uno empezó a mover nuevamente las ruedas hasta llegar a las ruedas correctas para introducir el número correcto, los ventiladores llegaron a una velocidad en la que ellos empezaron a flotar en el aire.

"¡Joder, nos van a destrozar!" – Exclamó Carl mirando los ventiladores del techo.

"¡Hay que darnos prisa!" – Gritó Mandy.

El grupo continuó poniendo la combinación hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron, la puerta se abrió, ahora tenían que regresar pero la cosa era difícil, los ventiladores habían acelerado tanto que ya no podían mantenerse en el piso y solo les tocaba agarrarse de la reja para que el ventilador del techo no los jalara, continuaron por el camino, las cosas eran difíciles ya que debían abrir y cerrar las puertas, finalmente consiguieron llegar, sin embargo, Brian se tardó tanto que ya no podía avanzar, los demás lograron llegar pero no pudieron hacer nada por Brian, no podían ayudarlo, solo podían verlo, él trataba de sujetarse pero era difícil, cada vez los ventiladores eran más rápidos por lo que la succión era mayor.

"¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!" – Gritó Brian.

"¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡Briaaan!" – Gritó Claire.

"Haaaaaaaaa" – Gritó Brian quien ya no pudo y terminó por soltarse, los ventiladores lo jalaron y fue destrozado.

"¡Noooooo!" – Gritó Mandy al ver lo sucedido.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡Ahora!" – Exclamó Carl mientras huía pues la succión aun era fuerte.

"¡Vámonos!" – Exclamó Randall.


	8. Capitulo 8: Habitación de locos

Capitulo 8: Habitación de locos

Finalmente el grupo se encontraba en la siguiente habitación, esta estaba oscura, había poca luz la cual provenía de tupos fluorescentes de luz negra, mientras avanzaban, la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró de golpe dejando a los 6 en esta habitación, había 4 puertas, dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha.

La habitación contaba con algunos muebles los cuales estaban decorados con rayas negras y blancas las cuales brillaban a causa de la luz.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" – Johnny.

"No tengo idea, pero hay que buscar pistas" – Dijo Carl mientras abría una de las puertas la cual conducía a otra habitación similar.

"Quiero salir de esta pesadilla" – Dijo Mandy.

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron, y se encendieron unas pantallas las cuales eran el techo, suelo y paredes, estas solo proyectaban estática.

"¿Qué clase de lugar es este?" – Sully, sin saberlo, la habitación se estaba inundando con un gas toxico y alucinogeno.

Randall exploró uno de los muebles y en el encontró una especie de carta de amor.

"Querida Amelia, no sabes cuánto te amo y me gustaría que volvieras, conozco tu situación así que debes creerme cuando te digo que si sigues ahí, morirás, esta situación te está matando, tienes que salir de ahí y venir conmigo, ven conmigo y vivamos juntos" – Leyó Randall.

"¿Qué significa?" – Claire.

"Oigan… no me siento bien" – Dijo Johnny quien se sentía mareado y veía todo distorsionado.

"Yo tampoco" – Sully.

"Sullivan, ¡Sullivan! ¿¡Qué… qué te está pasando!?" – Preguntó Carl al ver a Sully, su cara se veía deformada.

"Ra.. Randall…. Te.. Te derrites" – Dijo Sully asustado.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Randall a la vez que se tocaba la cara pero su piel se sentía normal, miró sus manos y se veían duplicadas.

"Eso significa la carta, ¡hay que salir de aquí!" – Gritó Mandy.

De pronto, el piso comenzó moverse a la derecha.

"Haaaaaa" – Gritó Carl cayendo al suelo.

"Jajajajaja" – Se rió Sully o era lo que parecía mientras trataba de no caer.

"¡Cállate y busca joder!" – Gritó Randall tratando de no caer.

Pronto el grupo se dispersó por las otras 5 salas.

"¿Dónde está? ¿¡Dónde está la salida!?" – Exclamó Johnny tratando de buscar la salida.

"No, no puedo más" – Dijo Carl y vomitó en el suelo, estaba completamente mareado.

"Debe haber algo por aquí" – Dijo Randall mientras buscaba.

"No encuentro nada, nada, jajajajaja" – Dijo Sully dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

"Ayuda" – Mandy.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Preguntó Claire quien había encontrado algo.

"Encontré la salida, ¡la encontré!" – Gritó Claire quien había encontrado la salida.

"Noooo, ¡por qué!" – Exclamó Claire al ver que se necesitaba una llave.

En ese momento, empezaron a escucharse unas risas por toda la habitación.

"¡Que pare!" – Suplicó Randall.

"Haaaaaaaa" – Gritó Sully.

De pronto, las paredes comenzaron a moverse en sentido opuesto al del piso.

"¡Ayuda!" – Gritó Mandy.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta!" – Suplicó Carl.

"¡Dejen de reírse de mí!" – Gritó Randall.

Las cosas se ponían peor, cada vez estaban más mareados, las alucinaciones junto con las risas hicieron que empeorara.

"¿¡Por qué se ríen de mí!? ¿¡Por qué!?" – Suplicaba Randall quien llegaba a ver gente riéndose, intentó golpearlos pero solo daba a la nada o a las paredes.

"¿Wa…Waternoose?" – Preguntó Sully, pero solo era una alucinación, Sully cayó al suelo.

"¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?" – Exclamó Carl quien veía esas imágenes de aquellos niños a los que había asustado, ahora eran adultos y estaban enojados.

"¡Solo hacía mi trabajo!" – Suplicó Carl.

"Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó Johnny quien veía la imagen de su padre por todas partes.

"¿¡Qué quieren de mí!?" – Exclamó Claire quien veía imágenes de policías humanos.

"¡Ya te dije que hice todo lo que podía!" – Gritó Mandy al ver la imagen de su padre.

"¡Ya basta!" – Gritó Claire a la vez que corría por la sala, finalmente se topó con Carl.

"¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate!" – Gritó Carl a Claire, sin embargo, solo veía la imagen de una de esas personas.

Finalmente, Carl se abalanzó hacía Claire tirándola al suela.

"¡Dije que te vayas!" – Gritó Carl y comenzó a golpear a Claire sin piedad.

"¡Déjame en paz!" – Gritó Carl mientras golpeaba brutalmente a Claire.

"¿Qué está pasando?" – Preguntó Claire asustada.

"¡Basta!" – Gritó Carl y continuó golpeando a Claire, sin embargo, lo que realmente estaba golpeando era una lámpara.

"¿¡Por qué me hacen esto!?" – Exclamó Randall quien daba vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta que cayó al suelo, vomitó y después se levantó.

"Papá, ¡ya te dije que no quiero verte!" – Exclamó Johnny mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación hasta que finalmente llegó a una sala con un montón de cuadros que eran en realidad pantallas con cámaras que apuntaban a distintas zonas de la sala.

En eso, Johnny vio que uno de los cuadros no correspondía a la sala pues la cámara estaba en otra sala y podía ver a Randall.

"Ahí… Ahí está la llave" – Dijo Johnny.

"¡Por favor basta!" – Suplicó Randall llorando.

"¡Randall! ¡No te muevas!" – Gritó Johnny mientras corría hacía donde estaba Randall.

Al llegar, cayó al suelo y vomitó, se paró de inmediato y comenzó a buscar por la pared donde se ubicaba la cámara.

"Debe estar por aquí, aquí, aquí debe estar, ¿dónde está?" – Dijo Johnny mientras buscaba.

Finalmente encontró un compartimento secreto, ahí estaba la llave.

"Tengo la llave" – Dijo Johnny, en ese instante, las pantallas comenzaron a parpadear.

"Haaaaaa" – Gritó Randall.

"¿¡Donde está la puerta!? ¿¡Donde está la maldita puerta!?" – Gritó Johnny mientras buscaba la puerta.

"¿¡Donde está!?" – Exclamó Johnny, finalmente la encontró, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

"¡Encontré la puerta! ¡Vengan!" – Gritó Johnny.

"¡Vengan!" – Johnny.

Los demás corrieron hacia Johnny tratando de seguir su voz, todos con excepción de Mandy quien estaba demasiado débil y no podía orientarse.

Finalmente los demás llegaron hacia donde se encontraba Johnny.

"¿¡Donde está Mandy!?" – Exclamó Johnny pero al no tener respuestas decidió no esperar y entró junto con los demás a lo que parecía otro ascensor.

El ascensor se cerró, empezó a salir un gas blanco de las paredes lo cual provocó que las alucinaciones se calmaran hasta que el grupo se curara, lamentablemente para Mandy no fue su suerte, ella no pudo más, después de vomitar quedó bocarriba y dio un último suspiro antes de morir.

El ascensor se movió hasta llegar al siguiente piso.

"Fue lo peor de todo" – Dijo Carl mientras trataba de recuperar las fuerzas.

"Espero que sea lo último" – Dijo Sully.


	9. Capitulo 9: Arriba y abajo

Capitulo 9: Arriba y abajo

Finalmente salieron del ascensor, atravesaron un pasillo corto hasta llegar a una puerta.

"Creo que escucho algo, parece gente" – Dijo Claire.

Sully abrió la puerta para encontrarse en un gran comedor, había una gran mesa en el centro y había 9 maniquís sentados representando gente comiendo, las voces se detuvieron.

"Esto continúa" – Dijo Johnny.

"Esto es una pesadilla" - Dijo Sully mientras se sentaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Preguntó Carl.

"¿Cuántas habitaciones faltan?" – Sully.

"No podemos rendirnos" – Randall.

Johnny estaba observando el lugar, había una puerta al otro lado pero se necesitaba una llave, observó las ventanas, se veía un gran paisaje y lo que parecía parte de la casa donde aparentemente se encontraban, era de noche.

"Esto no habría pasado si no hubiera aceptado la invitación" – Sully.

"Quizá aun así hubiera pasado, simplemente despertaríamos en la primera habitación" – Claire.

"¿Por qué nos hacen esto?" – Sully.

"A ti no sé, pero creo que sé por qué a nosotros sí" – Respondió Carl.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"- Preguntó Sully mientras se levantaba.

"¿Vez este anillo?" – Preguntó Carl mostrando su anillo de oro.

"Nosotros pertenecemos a un grupo conocido como los guardianes del miedo" – Carl.

"¿Qué?" – Sully.

"Somos un grupo cuyo objetivo es mantener las estabilidad y las tradiciones del mundo de los monstruos, surgimos cuando tú descubriste las risas" – Claire.

"Prácticamente todos los monstruos que desaparecieron eran parte de nuestra organización, nosotros somos los últimos" – Carl.

"¿Por qué rayos se niegan a aceptar el cambio? Me equivoqué, esto es culpa de ustedes" – Sully.

"Si tanto crees que los humanos nos aceptarán, ¿por qué no te muestras ante ellos?" – Carl.

Johnny estaba inspeccionando una ventana, consiguió romperla e intentó salir pero lo que había afuera solo era una pantalla, de coraje le dio un golpe agrietándola.

"Déjalo, él piensa que todos los humano son como su querida Mary, admítelo Sullivan, estás enamorado de una humana" – Dijo Randall molesto.

"Todos nuestros esfuerzos se vinieron abajo, me rindo, si tanto quieres una unión hazlo, ya me da igual" – Carl.

"¿Realmente te molesta lo que hecho? Solucioné la crisis" – Sully.

"¿A qué costo? Destruiste nuestras tradiciones" – Claire.

"Los monstruos estamos hechos para asustar, ese es nuestro único propósito" – Carl.

"¿Y te crees superior a los humanos? Admítelo, no eras mejor que ellos, solo eres un cobarde que se siente superior por dar miedo, ¿te gusta tanto aterrar a niños que nada te hicieron? No somos monstruos, somos basura, solo mírense, ¿realmente les divierte traumar a niños inocentes? – Dijo Sully enojado.

"Es una tradición de miles de años" – Carl.

"La esclavitud también era una tradición, dime" – Dijo Sully mientras agarraba por el cuello a Carl.

"¿Qué sentirías si a ti de pequeño te hubieran hecho lo mismo? ¿¡Qué sentirías si a tus hijos le hicieran los mismo!?" – Exclamó Sully furioso.

"Tú no eres mejor que los humanos, eres peor" – Dijo Sully y después soltó a Carl.

"¿Sabes algo? ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? Por lo que le hemos hecho a la humanidad, esta es la venganza de la humanidad por todo lo que hemos hecho, ¿estás contento? ¡Aquí está el resultado de tantos años de asustar! Trágatelo y disfrútalo" – Dijo Sully furioso.

Carl simplemente se derrumbó, se sentó en el suelo.

"¿Dónde está todo tu dinero? ¿Dónde está el monstruo tan aterrador que solías ser? Mírate, aquí ya no eres nada, ¡nada!" – Sully.

"Esto nunca sirvió" – Dijo Claire a la vez que se quitó el anillo y lo arrojó a un lado.

"A mí ni me miren, solo estaba por el dinero" – Johnny.

"Tienes razón, no soy mejor que los humanos" – Dijo Carl.

"Todos mis planes siempre fueron un fracaso, Sullivan, te odio, pero reconozco que tú me salvaste la vida, desde ahora en adelante simplemente no quiero saber nada de ti, simplemente eso" – Randall.

"Tú nunca cambiarás" – Sully.

"¿Al menos sabes cómo me siento? Sabes lo que se siente que toda tu vida se burlen de ti, que te hagan sentir que jamás conseguirás algo en la vida, ¿sabes lo que se siente que te digan que siempre serás un fracasado? No, tú jamás llevaste una vida de humillación, mientras tú celebrabas ser el hijo del gran Sullivan, yo era humillado, acosado por ser simplemente una lagartija, tú nunca lo entenderás porque tú nunca has sufrido" – Randall.

"Al menos no has tenido unos padres tan horribles como los míos" – Dijo Carl mirando a Randall.

"Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño, mi vida no fue fácil, todo fue un desastre, quise encajar, quise ser alguien, traté de revolucionar todo y lo único que conseguí fue el destierro ilegal donde estuve a punto de morir, no sé por qué me molesté en regresar, ni siquiera yo construí aquellas maquinas, todo fue idea de Hardscrabble" – Randall.

"¿Qué? ¿Hardscrabble también estaba con ustedes?" – Sully.

"Sí, tú arruinaste su carrera, ella fue la que decidió crear aquella maquina, la hizo para ti, íbamos a probarla antes pero ella desapareció" – Randall.

"Al final todo fue un completo fracaso, y sí, lo admito, la razón por la que he detestado tanto a los humanos es porque les tengo miedo" – Carl.

"¿Les temes?" – Claire.

"Mis padres eran dueños de Fear co. Ellos querían que fuera no solo el mejor heredero sino el mejor asustador, querían que fuera un asustador desde niño y lo que hicieron es que todos los fines de semana en la noche cuando la fabrica cerraba, me enviaban al cuarto de un niño para que lo asustara, pero no podía, había oído todas esas historias de que los humanos eran tóxicos, estaba más aterrado, siempre era lo mismo, no conseguía asustar a ninguno, era castigado con palizas, incluso….. Llegué a ser tocado por los niños…. Yo….. Yo pensaba que moriría…. Cuando me convertí en asustador cada noche tenía las mismas pesadilla, siempre soñaba que todos los niños que asustaba crecían y se vengaban de mí, trataba de ocultarlo porque cada vez que asustaba a un niño, cada vez que los veía me acordaba de aquellas noches, y sentía miedo, cuando me volví el CEO quería que los niños nos tuvieran miedo por ese temor de que se vengarían….. Ahora veo que me equivoqué, finalmente se vengaron y ahora estamos aquí" – Explicó Carl.

"Algo como a mí me sucedió….. Yo era hija de una familia con dinero… Y había gente que tenía envidia, un día cuando era una adolescente fui secuestrada, pidieron un gran rescate, mis padres lo pagaron pero mis captores decidieron deshacerse de mí y me arrojaron al mundo humano, estuve años atrapada, fui perseguida por las autoridades humanas, simplemente fue suerte que logré regresar, pero aun sigo recordando todo lo que pasé, las persecuciones…. Esa habitación me hizo recordar mi peor miedo, a ellos les divierte vernos aquí" – Claire.

"De lo único que tengo miedo es de mi padre, él siempre quiso que fuera como él, perfecto como él pero nunca lo conseguía, siempre fui presionado hasta grados enfermos, muchas veces tengo esa pesadilla de defraudarlo, cuando perdí aquella competencia, las cosas no fueron nada agradables, no tienen idea de lo que mi padre me hizo, las golpizas que me llegaba a dar" – Johnny.

"Admítelo Sullivan, tú tuviste una vida ideal" – Randall.

Sully solo miró el suelo, lamentablemente tenía razón.

"Dejémonos de tanta habladuría y busquemos la forma de abrir la puerta" – Dijo Johnny y continuó buscando.

Randall revisó las estanterías de copas y notó algo extraño, las copas estaban pegadas a las estanterías.

Claire notó algo extraño, había un cuadro inclinado, decidió enderezarlo ya que podría ser una pista, al hacer eso, otro cuadro bajó un poco y se empezó a escuchar un gran sonido mecánico.

"¿Qué está pasando?" – Preguntó Sully.

En ese momento, se empezó a sentir que la habitación se inclinaba.

"Joder, está girando" – Dijo Randall.

La habitación empezó a girar lentamente.

"Prepárense" – Carl.

La habitación continuó girando hasta que finalmente quedaron sobre lo que habría sido el techo, ahí la habitación se detuvo, la mesa, los muebles y los maniquís estaban pegados al suelo por lo que quedaron arriba.

Johnny revisó el cuadro que se había movido, al ponerlo en su lugar, una estantería se movió un poco hacía un lado, pero también, salieron un par de cuchillas de las paredes, estas formaban una cruz cuadrada y estaba compuesta de cadenas de motosierra. Un minuto después, la habitación comenzó a girar nuevamente.

"Tenemos que evitar las cuchillas" – Dijo Johnny.

Cuando la habitación volvió a su posición original, Randall se dirigió al mueble que se había movido, lo movió aun más para revelar un pequeño hueco que contenía una caja con un reloj en cuenta regresiva, quedaban dos horas.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" – Claire.

"No lo sé" – Randall.

En eso, la habitación volvió a girar, pero en esta ocasión, se abrieron unos huecos de las paredes de los cuales salía una niebla blanca, en poco tiempo la temperatura comenzó a disminuir.

"Primero tratan de cocinarnos y ahora nos quieren congelar" – Dijo Carl.

La temperatura bajaba muy rápido, Randall observó la caja y debajo de ella había un mensaje.

"La paciencia es una virtud" – Leyó Randall.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tenemos que esperar!?" – Sully.

"No podemos esperar" – Johnny.

"Dámelo" – Dijo Sully tomando la caja.

"¡Tiene que abrirse de otra forma!" – Exclamó Sully mientras azotaba la caja contra el suelo.

"No nos queda otra opción, hay que esperar" – Claire.

"Esto es demasiado" – Sully.

No quedó otra opción así que decidieron esperar, cada dos minutos la habitación giraba, esperaron, cada minuto se hacía largo, el frio empeoraba, cuando pasaron 10 minutos el reloj se reinició.

"¡Nooooooo!" – Gritó Sully y arrojó la caja a un lado.

"Tiene que haber algo" – Carl.

En eso, se escuchó un pequeño click, Sully observó la caja y entonces recordó aquella caja china, el temporizador era una distracción, Sully tomó la caja nuevamente y comenzó a buscar, trataba de mover sus partes hasta que finalmente una se movió, de ahí buscó otras partes que se pudieran mover.

"Creo que ya casi" – Dijo Sully, continuó buscando hasta que finalmente logró abrirla y dentro estaba la llave pero esta no era la que se necesitaba en la puerta.

"Debe haber otra cerradura, ¡hay que buscarla!" – Exclamó Sully.

El grupo se dividió, todos empezaron a buscar, la búsqueda era complicada debido a la niebla que impedía ver a lo lejos y el frío lo empeoraba todo.

"¿Dónde está?" – Preguntó Carl.

Finalmente Sully encontró en una pared un pequeño agujero, era la cerradura, introdujo la llave lo que hizo que la puerta se abriera.

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" – Gritó Sully.

Empezaron a correr hacia donde estaba la puerta pero la habitación estaba al revés, en eso, la habitación comenzó a girar nuevamente, el grupo corrió hacia la puerta pero lamentablemente Claire debido al frío cayó en una de las cuchillas muriendo, el resto logró salir por la puerta la cual se cerró de golpe

"Espero que esto acabe de una vez, solo espero eso" – Dijo Carl mientras trataba de recuperarse del frío.


	10. Capitulo 10: Compresión egipcia

Capitulo 10: Compresión egipcia

Solo quedaban cuatro, Sully, Randall, Johnny y Carl. Los cuatro se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" – Sully.

"Creo que esto es una puerta" – Dijo Randall al ver lo que podría ser una puerta de metal, trató de abrirla pero no podía.

"Necesito ayuda" – Randall.

Los demás ayudaron a empujar.

"Con fuerza" – Dijo Carl.

Continuaron empujando hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, los cuatro cayeron al suelo, Sully se levantó y dio un vistazo, era una habitación parecida a un templo egipcio, había antorchas falsas alumbrando, había cuatro columnas, vio al final de la habitación lo que parecían tres paneles de control, de inmediato Sully se levantó y corrió hacía los paneles.

"Tres rompecabezas, necesito tres llaves" – Dijo Sully observando los paneles, los otros tres se levantaron y entraron en la habitación, en ese momento, la puerta se cerró de golpe y se escuchó un fuerte sonido mecánico, observaron la pared la cuál de repente comenzó a moverse.

"No, no, no, no" – Dijo Randall asustado.

La pared continuaba moviéndose.

"¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Hay que buscar las llaves!" – Exclamó Sully asustado, a continuación comenzó a revisar el lugar.

La pared movía los pocos muebles que había, un par de antorchas se rompieron a causa de la pared.

"Tiene que haber algo por aquí" – Dijo Randall mientras revisaba los muebles.

"Aquí, aquí hay algo" – Dijo Johnny al ver una de las últimas columnas, esta tenía un laberinto, había una pequeña palanca marcada con un rubí.

"Tiene que ser esto" – Dijo Johnny y comenzó a mover la palanca.

"Esto no sirve, no hay nada aquí" – Dijo Sully mientras revisaba los pergaminos que había tirados por todas partes.

El muro continuaba moviéndose, la maquinaría detrás de él no paraba, el muro golpeó las dos primeras columnas tirándolas las cuales eran de madera hueca.

"¡Mierda!" – Exclamó Randall evitando las columnas.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" – Exclamó Sully al encontrar un pergamino con algo escrito.

"Y el faraón miraba al sol, y todos celebraban" – Leyó Sully.

"¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Qué significa!?" – Exclamó Sully mirando a su alrededor.

"Vamos, vamos" – Dijo Johnny mientras movía la palanca.

"Tiene que haber algo por aquí" – Dijo Carl mientras buscaba por abajo, en eso vio un pequeño cuadro con botones, estos tenían jeroglíficos.

"Aquí está" – Dijo Carl.

"Faraón, Faraón" – Dijo Sully y en eso vio que en el muro que se movía, en una esquina había un dibujo de un faraón mirando a lo que parecía el Sol.

"Ahí está" – Dijo Sully y corrió hacia el muro, se apoyó sobre los muebles, miró el dibujo y vio que lo que parecía el Sol era una pequeña ventana, la rompió y de ella sacó una pequeña caja la cual contenía una de las llave, los muebles sobre los que se paró se rompieron haciendo que él cayera pero se levantó. El muro rompió otras antorchas mientras se movía.

"Lo tengo" – Dijo Sully.

"Debe haber algo por aquí, rápido, rápido" – Dijo Carl buscando, en eso vio que en un muro había los mismo jeroglíficos, estaban en un determinado orden.

"Ahí está" – Dijo Carl y de inmediato se dirigió al cuadro de botones, el muro ya estaba muy cerca, presionó los botones en el orden correcto, eso provocó que del cuadro se abriera un pequeño hueco el cuál lanzó la llave, Carl la tomó de inmediato antes de que el muro tapara el hueco.

"Sí, aquí está" – Dijo Carl.

"Joder, joder" – Dijo Johnny ya que no alcanzaba a la parte de arriba.

Randall decidió ayudarle y movió la palanca hasta llegar al final del laberinto, esto permitió sacar la palanca la cual era la llave.

"Aquí está" – Dijo Randall.

El muro ya había alcanzado las dos últimas columnas las cuales fueron derribadas, el grupo las esquivó, ahora tenían que lidiar con los escombros, introdujeron las llaves lo que hizo que se abriera la tapa de los paneles revelando tres distintos rompecabezas, uno era de cuadros, el otro consistía en mover una pieza de un extremo a otro pero había que mover otras para abrirle paso, y el último consistía en girar unas ruedas.

"¡No puede ser!" – Gritó Sully aterrado y empezó a resolver el rompecabezas de cuadros.

"Vamos, vamos" – Suplicó Johnny aterrado mientras resolvía el rompecabezas de ruedas.

"Rápido, vamos" – Suplicó Carl mientras resolvía el otro rompecabezas con la ayuda de Randall, ambos estaban aterrados.

Cada vez la habitación se hacía más pequeña, tenían poco espacio, los muebles chocaron con la pared opuesta y comenzaron a romperse, esto hacía que fuera más incomodo resolver los rompecabezas.

"Vamos" – Dijo Johnny quien finalmente resolvió el rompecabezas de ruedas, esto formó una imagen la cual se prendió en verde.

"¡Joder!" – Exclamó Sully tratando de resolver el rompecabezas de cuadros lo más rápido que podía.

"Finalmente" – Dijo Carl al resolver el rompecabezas de piezas, este también se encendió en verde.

"¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" – Suplicó Sully aterrado ya que no conseguía resolver el rompecabezas.

Quedaba poco espacio.

"¡Joder!" – Exclamó Johnny mientras se subía a los muebles.

"Yo lo hago" – Dijo Randall quien decidió resolver el rompecabezas.

"Vamos, vamos, tú puedes" – Dijo Randall hasta que finalmente consiguió resolverlo, este se encendió en verde.

Una puerta en el techo se abrió.

"¡Jodeeeer!" – Gritó Sully pues quedaba muy poco espacio para moverse.

Randall subió hasta la puerta, ayudó a Carl, después a Johnny.

"No, no" – Gritó Sully, el muro seguía moviéndose, la habitación se hacía apretada cada vez más.

"Haaaaa" – Gritó Sully, los otros trataron de ayudarlo.

"¡Sube! ¡Sube!" – Gritó Randall.

Trataron de jalarlo de los brazos, la maquinaría seguía moviéndose sin piedad, Sully terminó atascándose.

"¡No! ¡Haaaaaaaaa!" – Gritó Sully, el muro seguía moviéndose, Sully gritaba de dolor.

"¡Noooo!" – Gritó Carl, finalmente Sully no pudo salir y terminó aplastado por el muro muriendo.

El muro finalmente se detuvo pero era demasiado tarde, Sully murió, los gritos de Sully terminaron dejando un gran silencio.

Los otros tres solo se quedaron mirando.

"No, ¡noooooo!" – Gritó Randall ya que no pudo salvar a Sully.

"¿Por qué? – Preguntó Johnny quien se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar.

"No, no, nooooo, ¿¡Por qué!? – Exclamó Carl.

"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?" – Exclamó Carl llorando.


	11. Capitulo 11: El GameMaster

Capitulo 11: El GameMaster

"¡No! ¡Nooooo!" – Exclamó Randall mientras salía de la habitación, ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía un manicomio abandonado, era de noche.

"Tenemos que irnos, creo que fue la última habitación" – Dijo Carl triste.

Continuaron caminando por los pasillos hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía un escenario, se encendieron varias luces las cuales les impedía ver lo que había enfrente.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Preguntó Johnny tapándose los ojos.

"Finalmente escaparon a la última habitación" – Dijo una voz desconocida.

"¿¡Quién rayos eres!?" – Exclamó Carl.

"Soy el GameMaster" – Respondió el GM.

Finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pero no podían ver más que sombras, parecía que estaban frente a un gran público y a lo lejos destacaba una persona la cual estaba de pie, ese era el GM.

"Vamos, celebren, no muchos consiguen escapar a la última habitación pero ustedes tres tuvieron mucha, mucha suerte" – GM.

"Eres un hijo de puta cabrón" – Randall.

"Al menos yo no comploto para secuestrar niños" – GM.

"Eres un enfermo" – Johnny.

"¿Un enfermo? Yo no me dedico a asustar niños indefensos para mi beneficio, aun más por una tradición retrograda, ¿de verdad creen que están aquí porque son unas pobres víctimas indefensas? No, están aquí por tratar de conspirar contra nosotros, yo no me dedico a secuestrar gente inocente, no me agrada, en todos mis juegos pongo a la gente despreciable, gente que ha hecho daño a otros, gente que son una amenaza a nuestra civilización, siempre es divertido verlos reaccionar a estas situaciones, mírense, un ejemplo, tuvieron que aliarse contra el que tanto odiaba para poder sobrevivir, es una pena que haya muerto" – GM.

"Maldito cabrón, tú lo mataste" – Randall.

"No, él muró porque no pudo salir a tiempo, era un idiota, no pudo resolver un fácil rompecabezas de niño de primaria, era tan fácil y no pudo, que decepción y mira que me emocioné, esperaba que lograra salir pero las cosas fueron distintas" – GM.

"Tú no eres distinto a los que metes en tus juegos, eres un sádico enfermo que disfruta con esto, tú y todos los que nos miran, son unos sádicos" – Carl.

"Y tú trataste de someter a tu amiguito a una cruel tortura para que cambiara, querías secuestrar niños y torturarlos porque tienes miedo, no te has mirado a un espejo, no eres diferente a mí aunque existe una pequeña diferencia, yo escojo a los culpables" – GM.

"Vas a caer, eso te lo aseguro" – Johnny.

"Mírame, si estoy aquí es porque no me han atrapado, empecé con humanos pero casi se acercan a mí, luego descubrí que ustedes existían y decidí ponerlos en mis juegos, no tienen idea de lo que me costó hacer este juego, es de los más caros y más tardados en fabricas, lo mejor de todo es que como ustedes no son humanos, no estoy cometiendo ningún delito, nuestra ley no los protege, no son ni humanos ni animales, y se pone mejor, el gobierno sabe de su existencia y no quiere que nuestra gente lo sepa, ya saben cómo es el gobierno, solo se preocupan por sus intereses" – GM.

"¡Púdrete! ¡Púdranse todos!" – Randall.

"Sabes, pensaba dejar esto como un secreto pero tras oír lo que su agencia quería hacer decidí que voy a revelar su secreto a todo el mundo, eso será muy interesante" – GM.

"No eres capaz" – Carl.

"¿No? ¿Crees que me importa que la policía los encuentre? Si no me importa que la policía los encuentre, que encuentren mis habitaciones, menos me va a importar que todo el mundo sepa de su existencia y sepan donde viven, sí, sé que viven en una isla oculta de todos nosotros y no me importa si les tiran una bomba, voy a exponerlos" – GM.

"Que te jodan" – Randall.

"A propósito, la policía viene en camino así que les recomendaría que huyeran, no querrán acabar en una mesa de disección" – GM.

En eso, se apagaron las luces y se encendieron otras las cuales permitieron ver a la gente, solo eran maniquís incluyendo al que parecía ser el GM.

"Maldito cobarde" – Dijo Johnny.

"Vamos de aquí" – Dijo Randall.

Los tres empezaron a buscar la salida, pronto se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de la policía la cual se acercaba al lugar.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" – Exclamó Carl.

Finalmente encontraron una salida de ese manicomio pero antes de poder alejarse se les enfocó una luz.

"¡Policía! ¡No se mueva!" – Exclamó un agente de policía ubicado en un helicóptero que traía un reflector con el que eran alumbrados.

"Joder" – Dijo Carl.

"¿Qué hacemos?" – Preguntó Johnny.

Pronto, unos camiones de policía se dirigieron a ellos, varios oficiales les apuntaron con sus armas.

"Estamos acabados" – Dijo Randall.

Unos oficiales de SWAT se acercaron a ellos y los escoltaron a una de los camiones, tenían las manos atadas a la espalda.

"Estamos acabados" – Carl.

Mientras tanto, un oficial se acercó a un agente de policía.

"Parece que tenemos otro juego" – Dijo un oficial a un agente de policía.

"¿Hay sobrevivientes?" – Preguntó el agente.

"Tres" – Respondió el oficial.

"Son monstruos, ¿verdad?" – Agente.

"Sí" – Oficial.

"Llévatelos antes de que lleguen los cabrones del FBI, esta vez no obstaculizarán mi investigación" – Ordenó el agente.

"Ahora mismo" – Agente.

"Estamos completamente jodidos" – Dijo Johnny cuando el camión comenzó a moverse.

"No se preocupen, voy a pensar en algo, vamos a salir de aquí" – Randall.


	12. Capitulo 12: Juego terminado

Capitulo 12: Juego terminado

Tres días después.

"Quiero que me digan, ¿dónde está el GM?" – Preguntó el agente de policía.

"Ya se lo hemos dicho, no sabemos" – Respondió Carl molesto.

"¿No basta con que hayamos escapado de ese horrible lugar?" – Preguntó Randall molesto.

"No me importa lo que sean, me van a decir todo con exactitud" – Respondió el agente.

"Smith, tienes que ver esto es importante" – Dijo otro agente al entrar a la sala de interrogatorio.

"¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el agente Smith.

"Es importante, venga" – Respondió el otro agente.

"No he acabado con ustedes" – Dijo Smith y se retiró.

"Imbécil" – Murmuró Johnny molesto.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó Smith mientras seguía al otro agente.

El otro agente lo llevó a un cuarto con otros agentes, todos estaban observando la televisión, estaban mirando el canal de noticias.

"Ahora, les presentaremos lo que puede ser un mensaje del misterioso asesino GameMaster, les recomendamos precaución ante lo que puedan ver" – Dijo el presentador.

"Saludos ciudadanos" – Dijo el GameMaster con voz distorsionada.

"Hoy, les mostraré una verdad que sus gobiernos han tratado de ocultar por años, se preguntarán por qué ya no hago juegos, la respuesta es que aun sigo haciendo juegos pero no con ustedes, juegos con aquellos que antes eran sus miedos de la infancia, ahora les mostraré que el mundo aun sigue siendo un lugar inexplorado" – Explicó el GM y a continuación se empezaron a mostrar vídeos de sus juegos como el de Abigail o el más reciente.

"Las criaturas que están viendo son aquellos seres a los que ustedes le temían cuando eran niños, ahora son, eran mis jugadores, desafortunadamente, muchos de ellos perdieron, sí, son monstruos, los monstruos existen y sé donde viven, me he encargado de convertirlos en mis jugadores, ellos son los monstruos que salían del armario a asustarlos, ahora ellos tienen miedo de mis juegos, sus gobiernos lo sabían y siempre han ocultado la verdad, han silenciado, asesinado a todo aquel que trataba de dar a conocer la verdad pero ahora estoy aquí para mostrarles la verdad, los monstruos son realice, viven para asustarnos, viven para causar terror pero ahora, ellos tendrán miedo porque continuaré con mis juegos y elegiré de manera aleatoria a cada uno de ellos, ahora mis juegos estarán abiertos al público y ustedes podrán ver cómo juegan aquellos monstruos que tanto miedo les han causado, podrán saber donde viven, y reconocerán que los monstruos tienen más miedo de nosotros, y desde hoy en adelante, los monstruos serán jugadores" – Explicó el GM y terminó la grabación.

"Bueno, eso…. Eso no me lo esperaba" – Dijo el presentador de noticias sorprendido y sin palabras ante lo que había visto.

"Bueno, ahora todos lo saben" – Dijo el agente sorprendido.

"Sí, al menos quizá con esto el FBI deje de estorbarnos en este caso" – Dijo el agente Smith serió.

"Vamos a atrapar al GameMaster" – Smith.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de la CDA en el mundo de los monstruos.

Dentro de la sala de conferencias se encontraba Roz.

"Bien, lo han visto, han expuesto nuestro mundo, este GameMaster no sabe lo que ha hecho, se ha metido en donde no debía, se ha metido no solo con los monstruos sino con nosotros, quiero que todos nuestros recursos se enfoquen en encontrar a esta persona y traerlo hasta aquí, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, después quiero que empiecen con el plan "Conquista", hay que dejar en claro a los humanos cual es su lugar, ¿alguna pregunta?" – Explicó Roz seria, no hubo respuesta.

"Bien en marcha" – Ordenó Roz.

Los demás agentes los cuales eran 8 se levantaron de sus asientos para salir de la sala, uno de ellos trató de abrir la puerta pero no podía.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Roz.

"La puerta no se abre" – Respondió el agente.

En ese momento del techo aparecieron unos emisores laser los cuales emitían un laser azul cortante el cual empezaba a avanzar lentamente.

"¿¡Qué rayos es esto!?" – Exclamó Roz.

"Esto…. Esto no es el cuartel" – Respondió un agente.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos en uno de sus juegos!" – Exclamó un agente femenino.

"¡Has que buscar la salida! ¡Empiecen a buscar!" – Exclamó otro agente.

Los laser continuaban avanzando lentamente, Roz observó una de las cámaras de seguridad.

"GameMaster, eres un cabrón" – Dijo Roz molesta.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cámara.

"Jejeje, empieza un nuevo juego, y lo mejor de todo, este es el primer juego en vivo disponible para todo el mundo" – Dijo el GameMaster observando el monitor, observando su nuevo juego con una sonrisa ligera que se tornaba más siniestra.

"Espero que sobrevivas Roz" – GM.

Fin


End file.
